


Sms

by DrTrenchcoat



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrTrenchcoat/pseuds/DrTrenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычную встречу прерывает звук пришедшего сообщения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sms

**Author's Note:**

> Фото в смс-ке:   
> http://cs310629.vk.me/v310629481/3647/S05kujVeMrQ.jpg

Звук смс-ки прервал разговор с мистером Роджесом, который уже 20 минут нудно рассказывал о том, чего ему стоило открыть эту фирму и почему он ни в коем случае не может продать ее Furious Inc. 

-Извините, пожалуйста.- Майк поставил чашку горячего кофе на стол и полез в карман пиджака за телефоном.

-Да нет, ничего, не переживайте.

На экране у конвертика в углу мигала единичка.   
Открыть.

"Хм...что опять Харви понадобилось? Может мне в свой выходной еще и в офис надо заехать и взять что-то у Луи..."  
Зрачки расширяются, сердцебиение участилось и слюна, так невовремя появившаяся во рту, отчего пришлось нервно сглотнуть. 

-Майкл, все в порядке? Вам нехорошо?

Но все, что говорил Роджерс для Майка было словно монотонный шум, как от неисправного телевизора. Он то перечитывал смс, то бросал взгляд на фото.

"Заканчивай свою встречу быстрее и, если все пройдет удачно и Роджерс согласится на условия сделки, то тебя ожидает такой подарок.   
P.S. Будь хорошим мальчиком, Майк"

-Майкл?

-Да, простите, пожалуйста. Так на чем мы с Вами остановились?,- "так, успокойся, Майк. Воот, вдох, выдох".

Шестидесятилетний мужчина, мистер Роджерс, усмехнулся и у него появилась в уголках губ улыбка.  
-Видимо, ваша девушка, Майкл, очень красивая, раз вы так реагируете на ее сообщения. 

Парень смущенно опустил глаза и кротко улыбнулся.  
-Да...она - самая лучшая...

Мужчина молча смотрел на парня какое-то время, но затем сказал:  
-Ну что ж, перейдем к самому главному - где надо расписаться?

Майкл улыбнулся и, протянув мужчине ручку, указал на маленькую полоску в конце документа.


End file.
